


See Me After Class

by LadyLunoma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - After College/University, College, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Shaming, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunoma/pseuds/LadyLunoma
Summary: After your day is finished at the College of Applied Sciences, you're handed back your notes from your professor Dr. Siebren de Kuiper with the words "see me after class" written at the top. You comply, and meet him after class. But you catch him doing something that isn't quite college related..





	See Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take a load off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028145) by [Kinkformer (Jara257)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jara257/pseuds/Kinkformer). 

> So, uhh, I never thought I'd find myself being horny for a fictional 62 year old man. I grew really attatched to his character and then this nasty fic happened.

“See me after class”

Those were the words that plastered the top of your notes. 

For being a mildly behaved college student, seeing those words could mean anything. 

..Praise? 

..Reviewing notes? 

Or.. were you in trouble? 

In a college, trouble meant something that would brand you until graduation and leave a bad mark on your reputation, or worse. Studying sciences in college was stressful enough, but this? This takes the cake. Those words could mean anything. The red ink became so much more menacing, nearly seering into your brain. The anxiety from this was worse than any exam that crossed your path. Making your way through the college felt so.. odd. 

At the end of the day, it was like the cold, silent hallways in horror movies. No one was around, and nothing was there but the looming feeling of danger than hunched over your shoulders and peered around the corners. Each step that neared Dr. Siebren’s lab became more and more hard to take, your legs nearly shaking before you got there. It was quieter than a Church, despite the few professors that you glimpsed while walking by, still finishing up work in their labs. 

Every little noise got you on edge, even the occasional lights flickering got you to jump a little. But it wasn’t your professor that scared you, it was what those words meant. Dr. Siebren himself was eccentric but passionate in his work, he was a weird kind of sweet. Friendly, just.. odd.. 

Approaching his lab, you slowed down your walking pace. The large metal doors peered down at you, their height amassing beyond your head. Afraid you may disturb his work, since he had a tendency to work late, very late, you entered quietly, making sure the handle made no noise when it turned or when the door pushed close. Inside, the ambient sounds of the lab’s equipment hummed beneath the bright lights that draped down from the ceiling. Turning the corner, you saw that he wasn’t at the desk he stood in front to teach, the layers and layers and layers of chairs and tables that flooded in front of it. Whiteboard he wrote at still had equations on it, words written in black marker that overlapped each other, over and over and over and over until no one could make out the words or numbers, a habit he did when he was stressed. 

If he wasn’t there, then he was in his office, which was right behind the desk he worked at during classes. Swaying your way across the lab quietly, you moved past the lab equipment that had been used earlier, and made your way to his office. The light was on, and through the bit of glass that surrounded the panels at the side of the door, you saw him hunched over his desk, lab coat draped over his chair. But you had another problem. He looked like he was working. Maybe you should just leave and let him finish up, or.. wait? He’s known to be busy and you didn’t want to stress him out even more. But, what is he got mad at you? It was clear he wanted to talk to you, and not listening to your professors also meant trouble. In a shy and worried frenzy, you decided to wait for him to be done and stand outside his door until he noticed. But wasn’t that, awkward..?

Peeking in, you saw a dark mass loom over the desk, papers scattered across the desktop until many of them were on the brink of collapsing. But he wasn’t working on them..? Instead he had a screen pulled up in front of him, was he reading? His eyes looked so intent on whatever it was, tracing the words from side to side on the screen and studying them. But something felt.. odd..

You couldn’t put your tongue on it. Your face flushed when you noticed his usually well kept work clothes had been frumpled, his tucked in shirt was messy and open, his toned chest exposed. He ran a hand across his rugged features, and then down to his slacks. 

Wait.. was he..?

Your face reddened when you noticed his slacks straining against his half-hard flesh, pants already partially undone. 

Your breath caught your throat, hard nearly skipping a beat. Oh dear god, you hoped he hadn’t forgotten that he had to talk with you or-

The screen changed, and the hand that grazed his face slid down to rest on his lap, just over his crotch. Did your professor, a professional just pull up porn on his screen? Surely the school board won't allow this? 

After a moment, he changed position, moving his arm on the chair as he rested his cheek into fist and slid his hand into his pants, moving the elastic band of his underwear away to get in between his erection and the fabric. You saw his features soften and brows furrow as his hand met his throbbing cock. You bit your bottom lip, a natural reaction to seeing your own professor let his cock out of his pants. He moved his hand over his cock, thumbing the head to spread the pre-cum beading up at the tip around his shaft. His face flushed with warmth. Here you stood, watching Dr. Siebran, a brilliant astrophysicist and professor, please himself after school hours. It was like the plot for a bad fic written by some horny teenager. 

It felt so good to watch, but bad. The arousal you were feeling from just standing there and watching was better than any toy or session you’ve given yourself. The heat at your core burned up, almost distracting. And oh, it was. 

“Oh..!” You gasped out, letting the clipboard holding your pen and notes accidentally slip out of your hand and clatter onto the floor. This time, your heart skipped a beat. He jerked up in his seat and immediately close the tabs on his screen in a frenzy and dipped his cock back into his pants, pushing himself further into his desk to hide his arousal. Turning around from his desk his grey eyes met yours, both of you with a look of shock plastered on your face. When he saw you, his expression changed immediately. It went from pure bliss, to shock, to.. Well, even more shock. His features drooped shock. 

You rushed to pick your notes up and turned around to rush out the lab, but you heard his door slam open and felt a hand grip your wrist. 

“Wait!” He called out. 

You turned to see him halfway out the door, looming over you. 

“I, um, forgot that I.. needed to speak with you..” His voice was feverish. 

“It crossed my mind, I was.. busy..” He coughed into his hand. 

The grip on your wrist coerced you into stepping into the office with him. During the whole thing, he still had a visible erection. 

You pretended not to notice. 

Awkwardly sitting yourself into the chair in front of his desk, he pulled up in front of you, pushing himself as far into the desk as possible to hide his erection. 

For a few moments, it was silence. You shifted nervously in your chair, face still red, and handed him the notes. 

Clearing his throat, he broke the silence. 

“You weren’t here for long.. were you..?” He asked. 

You replied with a quiet ‘no’ as he looked over your papers. He studied them with a hand partially covering his face, attempting to hide the red in his cheeks that was slowly disappearing. You watched him look over your notes. His eyes were gray from the age, but it was all part of his rugged type of handsome. Left to right, his eyes skimmed over the papers until they paused, and looked into yours. You quickly peeked away and peering down into your lap. 

“You’re not in any trouble, I just wanted to give you some praise, that’s all.” He started. “You clearly take passion into your work and understand what you’re doing.” 

From the events that happened earlier and what he was saying now, his praise only added to the coil building in your abdomen.  
As the conversation went on, you slowly started to drone out into a world of fantasies. His voice was so dark and smooth, calming, and aged so nicely. His accent, especially, was arousing. You could masturbate alone purely to his voice and voice only. It was hard to make eye contact with him, though. You imagined his lips brushing over your neck, and teeth grazing over your skin. You wanted to ride him and have him band you over the desk and fuck you senseless. A situation like this was a dream, especially for someone with a teacher kink. 

“Y/n?” 

His voice made you snap back awake. 

“Do you want to go over a few things with me?” He asked. 

“Sure.” You responded, voice still a little shy. 

You pulled your chair up as far as possible into the desk, until you and Dr. Siebren were a face length away from each other. You looked at the notes between you two as he highlighted words, crossed them out, or explained something to you as any normal professor would. Sometimes you would ask things you understood just to listen to him talk. He was starting to catch on to that. You felt his warm breath brush over you face as he talked, and fan over your chest and down your cleavage from your partially opened blouse. 

You noticed things about him now you never noticed. In class, you sat up front, but that closeness was nothing compared to what it is now. When he broke eye contact with you you took the time to study his face. How well his cheekbones dipped into his face, how his grey eyes looked like starlight, or how his broad shoulders would move when he did something. 

Yes, that’s right, his shirt was still open. Even from what little you could see you could tell that even for his age, he was well built. The top of his defined chest sunk down behind his shirt, covered with dark grey hairs, not that you minded. 

Leaning in forward more, you noticed he only had a few pages left to go over. Shit, that meant this would all end soon. 

A knock at his door and it abruptly opening startled you. It was a woman with dark hair tied back into a messy bun, paperwork filling her hands. There was so much of it you swore one wrong move and the poor woman would topple over. 

“Dr. Siebren..” Her voice was prim and stern, but in a good way. “It’s 11:37.” She told him. “Are you going to be finishing up soon? I know you work late but this is ridiculous.” Her eyes fell on you, and then back to Siebren. 

“Yes, I am aware of the time.” He replied, clearing his throat.  
The woman sighed. “ If you’re willing to stay after so late to help a student, I don’t mind. Make sure you lock the facility before you leave, when I’m gone you’ll be alone. Just, please, take a break for once.” She turned and left. Letting the door close behind her. 

Siebren barely paid her any mind and continued like nothing happened. This still didn’t feel right. Talking to him in class felt nothing alike to talking to him now, you still felt so odd. There was still a heavy sexual tension in the air. 

"You do not act like you usually do. What has changed, y/n? He asked, lifting his head to face you. 

You bit your bottom lip and squeezed your thighs together, replying with a quiet “nothing”. Any more of this and he might catch on to you, he’s good at noticing patterns in people and hints onto even the smallest signs. 

“You didn’t see anything, did you..?” He asked, voice soft but his features darkening. 

“W-what, no-” You stuttered. But it was too late, he caught on. 

“How long were you standing at my door before entering here?” His questions became even more stressful. You shouldn’t have been worried about the papers, because you’re worried now. 

“Only a few minutes.” You blurted. It felt like you were being interrogated. 

“You.. you saw me, didn’t you?” His gaze burned into your face. 

Your face flushed and your teeth sunk into your bottom lip, attempting to bite back the embarrassment. 

“Yes..” You admitted. Deep down inside, you still wanted this to go somewhere. 

“Did you enjoy watching?” There was a sharp moment of silence, and your face grew brighter than ever before. Oh god, this was a porn plot, and you were in it. 

His rough hand grabbed your wrist and pulled your face closer to his, staring back at you. “Did you enjoy it?” This time, his voice was a little more stern. 

“Yes..” You responded shyly, turning your head away from him. His hand roughly gripped your face and forced it to look at him. You caught his eyes trailing down from your cleavage and up your neck, finally stopping on your eyes. “You did?” His hand loosened up on your cheeks and slipped down to your neck, brushing against the soft skin of your nape and back up to your lips, pressing his fingertip onto your bottom lip. You sat there, motionless. It was a fantasy come true. 

“Then perhaps you'd like to take it further, then?” His hand left your lips and brushed across the skin on your collarbone, resting right at your cleavage. He slipped his hand down your shirt and groped your breast through the thin padding of your bra. The way his hands moved were rough and clumsy, to be expected from an older man. 

His hands started to unbutton your blouse over the top of the desk, stopping when he pushed the shirt open so your chest was exposed to him. He slipped the bra straps down your shoulder and started kneading your breasts. You stared down at his hands groping your chest through half closed eyes, tempted to let out a small moan. He stopped, realizing he couldn’t do much over the desk. 

Getting up, you could see the erection in his pants that started to go away had just become hard again. His hand snaked around your waist as he pushed you into the wall a few feet behind the desk. Immediately, his lips met your neck. Feeling his hot breath fan over your chest while his body pressed against yours felt like heaven. A warm hand caressed your hair from your face, brushing over your cheek and to your neck. His hands snaked around your waist again, but this time to trail up to your torso and unclasp your bra, letting your blouse fall down along with it. He started to lace your body with attention, hands trailing everywhere. 

While one hand slipped up your skirt and caressed your thigh, the other kneaded your breast and played with the soft nipple. 

“Oh..” You let out a soft moan, and Dr. Siebren responded by taking a nipple into his mouth as he gave full attention to your breasts. You tried squeezing your thighs together to restrain yourself somewhat, but he forced your legs open by squeezing his body between your thighs, pressing his erection against your abdomen. His lips pressed against yours, all hot and tongue as he slipped past your plush lips, eliciting a moan from you. His fingers glided against the soft skin of your abdomen, pulling down the zipper on your skirt as he went. He trapped you in under his body and caged his arms around you as his hips ground against yours, fully hard cock purposely pressing against your panties. 

“Are you enjoying this, mijn katje?” His voice was husky and sweet. You moaned in response. 

Shyly, your hands started to return the favor, feeling under his open shirt to feel tight ridges of muscle that he usually hid beneath his lab coat. As your hands trailed his chest, they moved over the grey hairs that scattered across his torso. You slowly worked his shirt off while your lips left his to kiss his neck and down to his chest. You stopped when your hands reached his already partially undone trousers, too shy to continue. 

He bit down against your neck to encourage you, and oh boy did you comply. Your hands worked at the band of his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to reveal the thick erection you had felt pressing against the inside of your thighs. 

He forced you into the floor with a heavy push and brushed his lips against your thighs and gently bit at them as he worked your panties off. 

He sat up and stared down at the wet, shuddering mess beneath him like he was studying a specimen under a microscope before going for between your legs. You were so wet and needy for him, and that pleased him so. The tips of his fingers played with your clit, rough and calloused as they clumsily rubbed against your cunt. 

He slid a finger in with no issue, adding another in when you loosened up. You let out a small cry as he starts to pump them in, bucking your hips into his hand as he worked into you. The entire time he kept his eyes on you, letting your delicious expressions and sounds harden him more. 

“P-professor.. Siebren..” You cried out as his fingers curled inside you and started a more quickened pace. It wouldn’t take long for you to come, what you saw earlier and his teasings from moments ago were enough to bring you to your knees. Your hands scrambled for something to clutch onto as your abdomen tighten up around his digits. Your fingers gripped his broad shoulders as he continued to finger fuck you. He slipped a third finger in, letting out a dark chuckle when you moaned out underneath him. As your orgasm reached its high, your stomach warmed up and your chest felt tight. You tightened up around his fingers and felt bliss wash over you. “Smerige slet, kom je voor je eigen professor?” His voice was husky and demanding as he groaned into your ear. 

One last hard three fingered thrust had pushed you over the edge and moaning out, nails digging into his shoulders as your head tilted back and released around his digits. 

“Good girl.” He said, before pulling out his fingers and sucking off the come. 

His pulled you up by the waist and leaned you over his desk, pinning your wrists against your spine with one strong, calloused hand. You felt the head of his cock rub against your entrance, getting you excited and needy. He slid his cock into your wet cave and grunted from the pressure around his girth. Your throat tightened as you let out another loud but soft moan as his dick pressed against your core when he pushed all the way in. 

Once his cock had reached the limit, he pressed forward a little more before pulling out, and snapping his hips back in. You moved with every thrust as he pumped his cock in and out, letting the mind numbing pleasure take over you. His thrusts sent you rocking back and forth on the desktop, the cold surface brushing your nipples and making little jolts of pleasure. 

“Siebren..!” You mewled, feeling something cold and thin slap your ass. It was a ruler that was on his desk, as you rode him out he used it to occasionally to smack your flushed skin when he wanted a reaction from you. You spread your legs out more to get him deeper, nails digging into the edge of the desk as you let him breed you. Pre come and your previous orgasm began to dribble down your legs when he started to move more violently, sending the tip of his erection drilling into your core. 

Another sharp slap hit your ass, evoking another moan from you. 

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, mijn katje?” He leaned over and hissed into your ear. 

Hand still gripping your wrists, his ruler slaps became more frequent and hard the longer he drilled into you. His thrusts became sloppy and out of pace, he was so close. His brows furrowed as he groaned out into your ear, his hot breath fanning against the side of your face. "Siebren," you moaned out again, loving the sensation of his hot flesh shuddering against yours from calling out his name. He increased his tempo and let out low, haggard throaty groans when you tighten up around his penis. His constant moaning from him being so close gave your body shivers. 

His pounding had become so aggressive it made your body ache against the desk, the edges pressing into your body and leaving marks as your own professor fucked you senseless. His free hand curled under your waist, fingering at your over sensitized clit and making you squeeze around Dr. Siebren more. 

“Y/n..” His voice was low and throaty as he groaned out. A few more pumps and he spilled his seed inside you, feeling it coat your womb and mix with your final violent orgasm. He slipped out and fell back panting into his chair, watching everything drip out of you. 

Still bent over the desk, you couldn’t see his face. 

But you knew, you knew he was grinning.

Art by me @Ladylunoma on Twitter! 


End file.
